


Not-that-I-do-it-all-the-time...

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Love Confessions, no violence but there probably should be, shameless fluff, too fluffy for the fandom tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m sorry, I know you were married until your husband died and your son got kidnapped, I don’t want to replace your family, but I wanted you to know before we go our separate ways.” Cori locked eyes with her daredevil companion. She seemed to choke for a moment.“Are you leaving?”
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Not-that-I-do-it-all-the-time...

**Author's Note:**

> F!SS's mane is Cori in this. First name that came to my mind. Also it's kind of inspired by the canon F!SS/Piper get-together I experienced playing the game.

“I know the roof of an old ruined building isn’t a great place to do this, but I wanted to get something off my chest.”  _ Did that sound weird? I think it did. But did it though? Maybe I’m being too forward like this. _ Piper Wright’s heart fluttered as Cori Harper turned around. Her shoulder-length blonde hair swished under her stolen fedora.

“That’s not at all worrying.”  _ She probably thinks I have bad news. Do I? _ Piper chuckled to hide her nerves.

“It shouldn’t be. I just- I’ve never had a friend like you. You give great advice, you’re really smart, I mean, heck, you’ve been around since pre-war, and you look fabulous for your age!”  _ Okay, that was a bit awkward to get out. _ Cori laughed behind her slightly parted lips.

“Thanks, I get that a lot.”

“Yeah. Uh, you’ve really helped me get out and try some new things. It’s been a while since I’ve fought raiders and super mutants. It’s been exciting and it’s great combat training. I wanted to thank you for sticking around and being here for me.” Cori smiled, confusion written on her face as she tilted her head to the side.

“No problem?”

“Question?”

“No, I’m just confused. What makes a roof with a beautiful view a bad place to talk?”

“It’s got nothing on you.”  _ Ooh, too much. _ Cori blushed and looked down.

“Really? Slap me if I’m wrong, but it sounds like you want to be more than friends.” Piper shifted her weight nervously.

“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t dreamt about it… not-that-I-do-all-the-time…” The last several words slipped out of Piper faster than she thought was possible. Cori swayed.

“I- wow.”

“I’m sorry, I know you were married until your husband died and your son got kidnapped, I don’t want to replace your family, but I wanted you to know before we go our separate ways.” Cori locked eyes with her daredevil companion. She seemed to choke for a moment.

“Are you leaving?”

“I figured eventually you’d get tired of waking up and seeing me keeping watch.” Cori smiled sadly.

“Seeing you is the best part of waking up.”

“Wait, so-” Cori inhaled and the waterfall of cliche words tumbled into the silence.

“I think I’m in love with you.” She looked down and closed her eyes.

“Wow, Cori, I was not expecting that. Why are you so forward? Why’d you say it so obviously?” Piper mocked. Cori laughed.

“Don’t act like you didn’t just come right out and say I was prettier than this view.” Cori gestured over the edge of the rooftop. Piper walked over and slid her arm around the blonde’s waist, laying her head on her shoulder.

“So I’m not replacing anyone special?”

“Nope.” Piper went over the conversation several times in her head, enjoying Blue’s company.

“You are, though.”

“I’m what?”

“Prettier than the view.” The partners in post-apocalyptic crime watched a group of raiders scurry into a building to get away from a pack of feral ghouls on the road below. “I know I told you it was the jumpsuit, but there’s another reason I call you Blue.”

“Why is that?” Cori replied softly.

“You have such captivating blue eyes. Like the ocean before the war. I hear it was crystal clear, appearing like the noon sky but you could see your feet waist-deep in.”

“You could.”

“But your blue eyes are clouded, mysterious.”

“Maybe one day you’ll know what’s going on inside this crazy head of mine.”

“Maybe one day.” Cori turned and pulled Piper into a kiss. Their first-ever, real, enjoyable, eyes-closed kiss. Piper snuck a look, breathless, at Cori’s face. “I love those eyes, Blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated.


End file.
